Blunt Melee Weapons
__NOEDITSECTION__ This page covers the Blunt and Exotic Blunt melee weapon categories, each of which uses its own weapon proficiency. Examples of improvised versions of each weapon are provided to offer the Game Control and players some suggestions as to which weapons to use during chaotic fights. Blunt & Exotic Blunt Weapons Tables Damage (Dmg): This column lists the damage a weapon inflicts. “As ammo” indicates that the weapon’s ammunition type determines its damage (this is the case for many heavy weapons). Error/Threat (E/T): This column lists the error and threat ranges of attacks made with a weapon. “As ammo” indicates that the weapon’s ammunition type determines the error or threat ranges of its attacks (this is the case for many heavy weapons). Ammunition (Ammo): This column lists a weapon’s ammo code, which consists of 2 numbers separated by a letter — ”M” for self-contained removable magazine, “S” for an internal supply of shots, “B” for a belt, and “D” for a removable drum. The number before the letter is the number of shots the weapon can hold and the number after the letter is the number of reloads automatically supplied with the weapon (e.g. 15M4 indicates that the gun comes with 4 fully loaded 15-shot magazines). When a weapon’s ammo code lists two or more options, the character may gain only 1 of them with each weapon pick. The full complement of ammo supplied when it’s chosen is also called the weapon’s ammunition stockpile. Several rules and upgrades change a weapon’s full ammo stockpile or offer additional stockpiles to the character. Range Increment (RI): This column lists the range increment of an item’s primary effect. A firearm’s maximum range is determined by its sub-category — 5 range increments for holdout pistols, backup revolvers, shotguns, and flamethrowers, and 10 range increments for all other weapons. When a random die roll is followed by the word “blast” in this column, the item’s primary effect expands per the blast rules, using the die result as “blast damage.” Unless otherwise specified within the effect, this blast damage does not cause injury. Size/Hands (SZ/Hand): This column lists an item’s Size and the number of hands required to use it Qualities (Qual): This column lists a vehicle or weapon’s qualities, each of which modifies its performance or game rules in some fashion. , |0.5 lbs|PD|17/+0|—|R$40}} , (+1), (+3), |3 lbs|CL|17/+0|—|$40}} , (–1)|0.2 lbs|PD|20/+1|—|$60}} , |1 lbs|PD|12/+0|—|$50}} , |2 lbs|CL|15/+0|—|R$20}} |2 lbs|PD|20/+1|1970s|$75}} , (+2), |3 lbs|CL|15/+10|—|$30}} , |20 lbs|CL|12/+0|—|$75}} |0.3 lbs|PD|10/+0|—|R$30}} |16 lbs|HM|17/+0|—|$40}} , |30 lbs|HM|15/+0|—|$120}} (3), (+1)|12 lbs|HM|15/+0|—|$40}} }} , (+2), (+10 ft), , (+2)|2 lbs|WP|15/+0|—|$50}} (+2)|3 lbs|WP|20/+1|—|$5}} (2), |7 lbs|WP|25/+1|—|$120}} (4), |8 lbs|FL|22/+1|—|$80}} (2), (+3), |3 lbs|FL|17/+0|—|$35}} , |5 lbs|FL|17/+0|—|$50}} (+1)|4 lbs|ST|15/+0|—|$40}} (+2), (+5 ft)|+4 lbs|WP|22/+1|—|+$75}} (1), , |20 lbs|WP|20/+1|—|$25}} (1), (+3), (+5 ft)|5 lbs|WP|22/+1|—|$50}} (+1), (+5 ft), (+1)|12 lbs|ST|15/+0|—|$70}} (2), , |5 lbs|FL|20/+1|—|$60}} (+1), (+1)|7 lbs|ST|15/+0|—|$50}} }} Blunt Melee Weapons 'Brass Knuckles' This weapon consists of a piece of metal with holes for the wielder’s fingers. It’s designed to provide a hard surface when punching. An improvised version of this weapon is a set of heavy finger rings. 'Club, Light' A light club is less than 12 inches long, lighter than 3 lbs., and easily used with 1 hand. There are countless examples, including such deliberately crafted items as escrima sticks, maces, and police clubs. Improvised versions of this weapon include chair legs, frying pans, pool cues, and small tree branches. 'Club, Heavy' A heavy club is between 12 and 24 inches long, weighs between 3 and 6 lbs., and requires the use of 2 hands. The classic modern example is the wooden baseball bat. Improvised versions of this weapon include chairs, rifle butts, table legs, and heavy tree branches. 'Club, Massive' A massive club is greater than 24 inches long, heavier than 6 lbs., and requires 2 hands to use. Massive clubs are generally reinforced with, or made of, metal — the tetsubo seen in feudal Japan being a prime example. Improvised versions of this weapon include coffee tables, ladders, and small logs. 'Garrote' This weapon consists of a short cord, often with handles at each end. It is used to improve leverage when choking someone from behind, and grants a +2 gear bonus with all skill checks made as part of a Grapple action. Improvised versions of this weapon include shoelaces and lengths of extension cord. 'Hammer, Sledge' This common rock-breaking implement is akin to the medieval war-hammer; both are stunningly effective, though slow and cumbersome to use. Improvised versions of this weapon include CD racks, iron crowbars, and table lamps with heavy bases. 'Hammer, Tool' This typical household hammer can be found in any hardware store in the world. Improvised versions of this weapon include short lengths of pipe, stone statuettes, and tire irons. 'Jitte/Sai' This weapon consists of a set of metal rods featuring 1 or 2 hooks or prongs. It’s ideal for catching and disarming opponents. Improvised versions of this weapon include forked branches and garden rakes. 'Maul' This weapon is a massive two-handed hammer requiring great strength to lift, much less swing. Improvised versions of this weapon include tall floor lamps with metal bases and traffic signs with head-sized chunks of concrete still attached. 'Pick' This two-handed digging tool can also be swung at opponents to devastating effect. Improvised versions of this weapon include large metal draftsman’s angles, metal rakes, and rooftop TV antennae. 'Punch Gloves' Studs or rivets are sewn into these gloves, increasing the wearer’s damage when punching. Improvised versions of this weapon include heavy rope wrappings, possibly with pebbles or screws in-between. 'Sap' This weapon consists of a soft leather sack loaded with lead shot. It is typically brought down on the back of an opponent’s head, knocking him out cold. When a character uses a sap to make a Pummel action, he may apply the weapon’s damage instead of his standard damage. Improvised versions of this weapon include pistol butts, marble busts, and sweat socks stuffed with rolls of quarters. 'Stun Gun' This weapon is highlighted in modern self-defense classes. It consists of a hand-held plastic case with metal prongs, between which up to 150,000 volts are transferred. This powerful electrical current can overload a target’s nervous system, stunning him for a short while. Improvised versions of this weapon include cattle prods and electric cords with stripped insulation. 'Tonfa' This club features a handle perpendicular to the main body, allowing it to be held in a position that guards the forearm. Improvised versions include canes, towel racks, and umbrellas. Exotic Blunt Melee Weapons 'Chain, Combo' This two-handed weapon consists of a weighted chain attached to the handle of another weapon (such as a kama or spear), allowing the character to throw the attached weapon up to 10 ft. Once thrown, this weapon may be recovered with 1 half action. Improvised versions of this unique weapon are extremely unlikely. 'Chain, Weighted' This weapon consists of a light 10- to 15-ft. chain and a set of metal weights used to entangle an opponent’s weapon. It is often associated with ninja. An improvised version of this weapon is a pair of horseshoes tied to the ends of a rope. 'Chain, Whip' This flexible weapon is similar to a three-section staff, featuring 8–10 short metal bars (each under 1 ft. long) connected by 3–4 links of chain. It is wielded much like a whip, with a single handle at one end. An improvised version of this weapon might consist of links of steel cable. 'Flail' This weapon, often also referred to as a “morning star,” is a spiked iron ball attached to an iron or wooden rod by a long piece of chain. No improvised weapons mimick this unique weapon. 'Nunchaku' This popular martial arts weapon is similar to a flail, featuring two equal-sized lengths of wood that may be used as handles. Improvised versions of this unique weapon are extremely unlikely. 'Scourge' This weapon consists of loose chains or wires attached to a handle. When whipped at an opponent, a scourge can leave nasty welts or tear apart exposed flesh. An improvised version of this weapon is a handful of 2-ft. barbed wire strands grasped in heavy gloves. 'Staff, Long' A long staff ranges from 1 to 2 ft. taller than its wielder. A classic example is the bo stick. Improvised versions of this weapon include flagpoles and long pipes. 'Staff, Quarter' A quarterstaff is roughly the same height as its wieldier. Improvised versions of this weapon include broom handles, handy tree branches, skis, and walking sticks. 'Staff, Short' A short staff is roughly waist- to chest-high on its wielder. A classic example is the jo stick. Improvised versions of this weapon include ski poles and the remains of a long staff cut in two. 'Staff, Three-Section' This weapon is similar to nunchaku, but features a third handle-sized segment in the middle. Improvised versions of this unique weapon are extremely unlikely. Category: Gear Rules Category: Weapons